Vincent's Present
by obsidians
Summary: It's Sephiroth's birthday so Vincent arranges a little present for him that surprises Tifa, Yuffie and Sephiroth himself which was more than a little deceptive. This story is written for Sakurablossomhime in an effort to cheer her up after a bad week for her and is therefore dedicated to her.


I don't own FF7 or its characters and make no money from writing these stories.

Tifa was in an empty bar when Vincent came barrelling in with an unconscious Sephiroth in his arms and ran past her and to his room without a single word to her. She followed him out of concern and could only watch with a blush as the frantic seeming Vincent quickly stripped Sephiroth, to reveal his hugely swollen member and chained him to his bed.

"Vincent what are you doing to Sephiroth?" Tifa asked him, trying not to stare at the pale, but well made naked male on Vincent's bed. The goddess apparently had been very generous to Sephiroth and she wondered how many children might be sheltered from the sun in the shadow of his enlarged organ.

"Oh thank the goddess you came up, I was just about to call you" Vincent said with relief in his voice. "I need your help, we need your help" he all but pleaded.

"Call me for what, what are you planning to do with…..?" she said, completing her question with a flap of her hand.

"Sephiroth has been given a very powerful aphrodisiac that will literally rob him of his mind if he doesn't get sexual relief….and lots of it" Vincent explained.

"So why not drop him off at his fan club? The girls there don't know him to be the cold hearted, untouchable son-of a-bitch he actually is" she crudely said to him."After all, he's not pretty, he just looks that way."

"He's an important General and much in the public eye, this must be handled discreetly" Vincent said.

"Discreetly? Oh hell no" she firmly said, finally cluing into what Vincent was suggesting.

"Please come talk to me in the hallway" he requested.

Sephiroth blinked his way back to consciousness and frowned when he looked around the room and wondered what was going on and where he was. The last thing he remembered, was meeting his unacknowledged father for a drink on his birthday as they normally did and his drink tasting funny and then…nothing. He went to push his bangs back and wondered at the rattle of chains and then frowned to see them on his wrists and attempted to break them to no avail and then realized they were on his ankles to. Then he looked down and froze when he saw he was naked! He then noticed how swollen his dick was. It did get hard as he had the same drives and hormones as a normal man, yet it didn't seem to be abating as it normally would when he ignored it with his iron clad will to remain celibate as he thought the whole concept of intercourse distasteful. He could hear voices in the hallway and tried to listen in on them.

"Tifa, few people know this, but Sephiroth is my son and he's finally sane again. I can't lose him again, I do love him, I wouldn't ask you to do this but…please" Vincent pleaded with her.

"So give him a tube of lube and tell him to have at it" she said in distaste in her voice.

"It must be intercourse or he will go completely insane. I only trust you with this task. Please Tifa, he's the only family I have" Vincent almost begged her and a single tear dripped from his eye.

"Okay, I'll go lock the bar and be right up. But I don't understand the reason for the chains" she said with a frown.

"He will gouge his own penis off trying to get relief soon, they are necessary so he doesn't hurt himself or you in his haste" Vincent said, hiding his own smirk behind his cowl as the girl hurried off.

Sephiroth blushed when Tifa and Vincent walked in and she looked warily at him. "Could you please release me? I don't know what I'm doing here" he said to them.

"See? The forgetting is the first sign his impending insanity. I shall remain in support with the two of you while you nobly sacrifice yourself for me and mine, comrade" he said to

"You would do this for me if it were my kin" Tifa said, giving him a hug and started to strip.

"What are you doing?" Sephiroth said in confusion. "What are you talking about?" he demanded.

"It's okay Sephiroth, I'm not a virgin so you don't have to worry about breaking my hymen. I will try and make this a pleasant for you as possible, but understand that I'm doing this for your father and shall receive no pleasure from it" she firmly said as she removed her panties.

"Doing what? What are you both on about? What is going on here?" he demanded and then blushed when Tifa rubbed herself down below. 'W-what are you doing?" he nervously asked her.

"I have to get myself ready" she said, visibly gulping at what was about to occur and with whom.

"Ready for what?" he asked, his eyes now wide and terrified at how oddly both people were behaving, especially how Vincent seemed to be leering at him.

He tried to wiggle away when the naked girl straddled him and took a hold of his swollen member. "What? stop" he cried in earnest, struggling earnestly against his pinions.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you" she said giving him an almost motherly smile and then with a lunge, impaled herself his virgin dick with a sharp cry as he filled her in a way she never had been before as it pressed against her sensitive walls. His head snapped back and his eyes clenched tight as he registered how hot and tight the girl was _there_. She moved experimentally and he gasped out loud at how her body seemed to want to strangle his thick hotness, she was shaking and their combined sounds were so carnal as bodies slapped when he wasn't trying to get her stop, but not wanting her to at the same time, it was just so _wrong but felt so right_.

Tifa told herself she would receive no pleasure as she clenched hard and came hard on Sephiroth and he managed to look questioningly up at her before cumming hard himself for the first time. Both were panting at the heady sensation. "He came, will he be okay now?" Tifa asked Vincent in a flustered voice.

"What I was fine before you raped me. Get off of me" Sephiroth demanded.

Vincent cleared his throat. "I think you should continue. He's going to need it more than once" he said.

"What are you…..oooooh" Sephiroth said as his eyes glazed over and when she began her erotic bouncing dance on his still hard member and Vincent took their distraction to take care of himself, dearly enjoying the hot scene of the two beautiful people having sex just a few feet away from him.

Yuffie was wondering why the bar was closed and used her own key to let herself in and her trembling legs lead her up the stairs to follow the seductive sounds and her mouth flew open at what she saw.

"Oh gawd Tifa, what are you doing with Sephiroth?" she demanded.

"Help me" he begged her as Tifa rode him like her body was made of springs.

"She's saving his sanity" Vincent said and explained.

"That's not true. I think he slipped something in my drink" Sephiroth pleaded at the edge of another orgasm and Tifa's clenching and strangled sob let him know she had got there first and soon she made it again and his hot flow joined hers and he wondered if he was actually going mad at how decadent intercourse actually felt.

"Tifa you are the soul of kindness. I cannot let you do this alone. If Sephiroth is indeed Vincent's son, he might be my step son one day. I shall do my bit to help" Yuffie declared and started to strip to Sephiroth's growing horror.

"But I thought you were a virgin?" Tifa said taking a break by just sitting on him, still impaled on him.

"Nah that was gone a while ago. I'm ready" she said.

"Certainly, you should have no trouble. He's really slicked up by this point" Tifa said getting up and Sephiroth could stare up at the other girl.

"Don't" he almost pleaded and then found that that if Tifa's body was made of springs, Yuffie was part rabbit and he wondered if everyone had gone mad as Tifa covered his panicking face with kisses and stroked his hair while tell him, _it was for his own good that they were doing this!_

He panicked even harder when Yuffie gasped out "oh my gawd there's something about the shape of his dick or size that make me want to cum so hard."

"I know Sephiroth is rather gifted" Tifa said looking into his hugely wide eyes and then he realized that Tifa was the less vocal of the two as Yuffie's vocal response to her climax almost shattered his sensitive eardrums.

Vincent smirked behind his cowl as he directed the girls in take turns until they both pleaded that they were too sore to continue and Sephiroth's own penis looked red and irritated at the constant use.

"Will he be okay?" Tifa asked out of concern.

"He's fine; he was never in any danger to begin with" Vincent said with an uncharacteristic chuckle.

Both girls froze at this, "but the aphrodisiac?" Yuffie said in strangled voice.

"I dosed him with a combination a fast acting sedative and a Viagra pill that I had crushed up and put in his drink" Vincent said.

"Why did you do this to me?" Sephiroth demanded and both women glared at Vincent.

"Simple. You're getting way too old to be a virgin, so like a good father; I arranged a present of you. A little deception was necessary unfortunately" Vincent said with a good chuckle. "Happy Birthday" Vincent said and left before either naked woman could follow him.

Both women looked at each other and then looked at a highly pissed off looking Sephiroth...and the newly devirginized General and Vincent's words sunk in and they realized what _actually_ had occurred. They hadn't been helping him.

Not. In. The. Least.

"We're sorry Sephiroth, we believed him. Is there anything we can do to make this up to you?" Tifa asked him.

"Yes you can cease using my body as your bouncy castle and _unchain me_!" he demanded, looking livid, causing both girls to jump and look guilty. "You might want to put some clothes in as well" he added with a full body blush.


End file.
